Healing the Broken
by bella my love
Summary: What if Annabeth left Percy and then immediately he was sent on a quest with Thalia. Will they develop feelings for each other and still be able to return Artemis's stolen bow. R and R. Takes place 3 months after TLO. I don't own PJO!
1. the break up

**Well, I decided to start a new story. It's Thalia/ Percy. Please review. Lemons in later chapters. Now, on to the story. ( I do NOT OWN PJO)**

Percy pov 

I sat around, watching the waves roll to the edge of the sand, only to drift back in the water. My eyes were on this, but my thoghts were on my girlfriend, Annabeth. She had been kind of tense lately, and frankly, it scared me. She was more withdrawn, and quiet, and this wasn't like the wise girl i knew and loved.

My thoughts were cut short as Annabeth, the girl who saved my life multiple times, walked behind me. She was biting her lip and her eyes looked red; I could tell she was on the verge of crying. So, naturally, I get up to turn around and hug her, but as my arms wrap around her, she stiffens up and pushes me away.

"Annabeth?" I ask, feeling a sense of dread deep in my gut. "What's wrong?"

She just stands there for a moment, tears leeking out of the corners of her stormy, grey eyes, but then looks up at me, and in a voice so quiet, I almost didn't hear it, she says, "Seaweed brain, it's over. I'm in love with someone else."

I shook my head, tears leaking out of my own eyes, and whispered, "Annabeth, please-"

She cut me off with a hard glare, and said with what seemed more confidence, "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Percy-" I continued, "Don't do this, Wise girl! please! I love you!"

I felt as if my heart was being ripped out, as she took my hand and looked at me with pity. After a few seconds, she sighed, let my hand slip from hers, and finished in a heartbroken voice, "Goodbye Percy."

I fell to my knees, and let out pain filled sobs, as she ran away, to the direction of the cabins. I couldn't take it anymore, watching her golden curls fly out behind her, I let out a pain filled scream, and wrapped my arms around my knees. I tried to move, to get closer to the ocean, in hopes of healing this aching pain I now felt in my chest. I didn't make it more than a few steps however, before i fell back down, and decided to just give in and let the pain consume me.

**Wow, that was hard to write. But it's necessary, so R and R plz. If i get some reviews, i'll post another one tomorrow. Later**


	2. waking up

**Well, you asked for it, so here's ch. 2. Sorry, I wanted to write this chapter last night, and all of today but between school and working with dad, its getting late. so heres chapter 2...**

Percy pov

I felt as if my whole body was on fire as my eyelids fluttered open and the first thing I saw was an electric blue color that flooded my vision. My first thought was, _"was it just a dream, that nightmarish pain, Annabeth breaking up with me?" _

EvenI doubted that that kind of agony could come from a dream. It was too real, but still too scary.

As my eyes focused a bit more, I realized that I was in the big house, and that person by my bedside was Thalia. Her inky, black hair seemed blurry at the edges, and I started worrying that I was losing my sight, but that thought was over as I soon realized I was crying. My tears stung my eyes and my chest hurt like hell.

Thalia looked a bit worried at me crying, but she soon, and inevitably, asked me, "Percy, what happened? All I know is that a couple of campers found you on the beach, whimpering and unconscious. They carried you back here, and we tried to find out what happened. We went to ask Annabeth"-I visibly flinched at her name "what happened, but she was in her cabin crying and wouldn't talk to anyone."

My throat felt raw, and my voice came out hoarse, as I choked out, "She broke up with me..." Thalia looked surprised at this, and I felt drained at just saying that.

To my surprise, she leaned over and hugged me, embracing my whole upper body in her arms. I pulled my own arms around her, and let out a sob, silently whispering, "It hurts so bad, Thalia. Will this ever go away?"

She replied in a soft voice, "I honestly don't know, Percy. That's why I foreswore love and joined the hunters. Maybe it'll go away eventually. I'm so-"

She was cut off as the door across the room slammed open and Rachel, our camp oracle, walked in. Her eyes glowed green, and a foggy mist poured out of her mouth.

**Well, read and review plz.**


	3. The Prophecy

**I'm sorry i wasn't able to update yesterday, my internet was screwing up. so, to surprise you, here's chapter 3.**

Percy pov

The smoke poured out of her mouth and formed into what appeared to be two teenagers. One was a boy that had his hair cut into an emo-like style and he kind of looked like Apollo. His hair was a strawberry blond with red tips. The girl beside him had black hair with silver flecked in it. It was about halfway down her back, and she seemed to remind me of... Artemis.

They opened their mouths and in a raspy voice, spoke:

_A son of water and a daughter of sky_

_Shall go to Greece_

_To see the Gods who will die_

_Of sun and moon, they shall go_

_And return back home _

_With the sacred bow._

_None shall die on this quest_

_But love shall change, nonetheless._

As Rachel's eyes faded back to their normal green color, I felt a huge amount of terror well up in me. First, my girlfriend breaks up with me, then I have to go on a quest halfway across the world.

_ Wow, _I thought,_ The fates must really have something against me._

Rachel dropped to the floor, and looked around dizzily. Shaking her head, she aske, "What happened? First, I'm watching the Apollo cabin play volleyball then I wake up here." Seeing our faces, she answered her own question by saying, "Oh. I gave another prophecy, didn't I?"

We nodded our heads, and she sighed in annoyance. "Stupid things. Always at the worst times. Oh well. So, what did I say?"

We looked at each other, nodded, and then told her. _Ok_, I thought. _This confuses me... Usually something bad happens on a quest like someone will die. Obviously no one will... But who were those two teenagers... They seemed familar. Oh well... Hmmmm... I wonder what that last line meant 'But love will change, nonetheless'... That's the most confusing. And two gods who are fading... But what sacred bow?_

My thoughts stopped as Thalia started speaking,"Hmmm... I know what part of it means. Obviously, me and percy have to go to Greece, and find these two gods. As for the sacred bow, it's Artemis's bow... in fact her most prized one. That's why us hunters are here at camp, Artemis went to hunt down the thief, and she wanted to do it alone."

Seeing our shocked expressions at her knowledge, she snapped, "Oh don't look so surprised Red, or you either, seaweed brain. I am older than either of you. Just go get Chiron, Red. We need to talk to him."

Rachel looked offended at her new nickname, but seeing the look on Thalia's face, she decided not to push it, and just left. When the door finally shut, Thalia leaned back over me, and surprising me she asked, "Percy, are you sure you're up to this... I mean after Annabeth and all..."

At this reminder, the dull ache that was in my chest seemed to rush forward in a blinding pain. I gasped at the suddenness of it, but still said, "I'll be ok. I don't know for how long, but I will."

Thalia got quiet, and after a few minutes, Chiron walked in the room, and looked confused at our bodies pressed together in a hug.

**Once again, Im sorry for the wait, but now Im just gonna make the chapters longer and update once a week. Thanks, and RR**


	4. Packing

**I'm sorry the chapters have been so short. I usually like longer ones, so you probably do too. But in this chapter they start the quest, and it becomes more centered on Perlia. So here's chapter 4.**

Percy pov

Chiron turned red in the face and appeared to stutter for a minute, before he choked out, "Thalia, Percy, can you meet me at the border in 15 minutes so we can get you started on the quest. Oh, and bring your bags."

Thalia turned around, as she hadn't noticed Chiron behind us until he spoke, and was as red in the face as he was. "Oh...C-Chiron. Uhmmm... let me go get my bags."

She darted out of the room at a speed only a hunter had, and Chiron turned back around to me with a questioning look on his face. I just shrugged and he took that as an answer, and asked me, "Oh, and Percy, what happened to you earlier. Nobody knows, but if it was some kind of monster attack, we'd need to know."

My face darkened at the thought, and my heart fluttered at the thought of telling Chiron. He was like a father to me, but how do you tell someone that the girl you gave up immortality for, almost started a war with her mother, and sacrificed your self on mt. Helens for, that she dumped you for another guy.

He noticed my silence, and shook his brown haired head. "You don't have to tell me, Percy, but I would reccomend telling some-"

"It's ok, Chiron. A-Annabeth.. s-she... left m-me...", I choked out. I shook with dry sobs, as I was too run out of tears to shed anymore. Chiron looked at me with pity, and what seemed sympathy. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, child. I am so sorry. Do not worry, It will fade eventually." He left and I heard him mutter under his breath "If you are lucky."

I sat there for a minute before I decided to just go and get ready to go. As I got of the bed, my legs felt wobbly, as if they would give in any minute. I leaned against the wall for support, and started my walk out of the big house. Outside, it was so bright out, I had to cover my eyes for a moment.

When I finally pulled my hand away, I instantly regretted it. In front of me was Connor Stoll and looked like he had rolled in glitter and make up. He saw my questioning glance and answered with two words. "Aphrodite. Cabin."

But he had to ask something else, something I wish he didn't. "Hey man, what happened to you two days ago? We found you on the beach and looking like you had walked to Hades and back."

_TWO DAYS AGO?_

"Ugh... Connor, I thought I was only out for a few hours, not a few days?" Somehow, it came out as a question.

"Percy, it's been two days. So... whaaaat happppened?" I felt as if I was ready to just give up and pass out on the grass.

I just muttered "Nothing, now drop it."

Smartly, he took my advice and just walked away, and I started on my way back to my cabin with no other incidents other than a few waves from old friends.

When I walked inside, I felt somehow calmer, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I wanted to just stand there for an eternity, without my pain that by now seemed inescapable, but I knew that i only had a few more minutes until I had to go meet up with Chiron and Thalia.

I quickly grabbed a seagreen backpack that I had just got from my dad a month ago. It was waterproof, and could shrink in size or shape. It could also fit just about anything in it and still only weigh two pounds.

I shoved some normal mortal clothes in and was debating about taking anything camp-half blood related, when Thalia burst through the doorway. She looked out of breath, and quickly said, "Ready to go, Percy?"

I just noticed what she was wearing, and I guess she had changed clothes while in her cabin. Instead of her regular black t-shirt and hunter jacket, she was wearing a black and red t-shirt that said 'EMO is just an excuse for boys to act like bitches'. **(AN: I actually have that shirt)** And she now wore baggy black cargo pants with a rip in one of knees and a chain hanging from the pocket.

"Yeah," I answered in a monotone voice. "Let's go."

We exited my cabin and we walked for a few minutes in silence, until we got to the hill. Chiron waited there and when we arrived he said, "Argus is waiting at the base of the hill with the van. He will drop you off, but you need to go to Olympus to ask Zeus for permission for Percy to fly to Greece."

He handed us plane tickets, and patted us each on the shoulder before he galloped down to the archery range. We smiled at each other for a small moment, and set off on our quest.

**Woah, that is the longest chapter I've written. And see if you can guess who the two teenagers were. Also message me or comment on here if you think I should write this story i've got stuck in my head: A group of 12 demititans meet each other 12 years after the 2nd titan war. They are looking for revenge and releasing there parents, but they need one more demititan to do it. Chad, son of Chaos. and that is his story. So... what do you think. tell me. RandR**


	5. We Meet Zeus

**Ok, yay. I know this is a longer chapter, and many of you will probably be happy about that. Sorry if some of it is confusing, as I have been writing at random times these past few days. Read and review. Here's chapter 5.**

Percy pov (if you are wondering, there will be a Thalia pov at one point)

We walked down the hill in relative silence and threw our bags in the back of the strawberry delphi van. Argus, the driver/ security, and his one hundred eyes, watched us as we followed our bags and sat in the back, right beside each other.

We took off, with a strange silence, and Argus just looking at us through the eye on the backof his neck. I had had enough though, so I asked, "Hey, Thalia. Uhmm... why did you, you know... hug me back there?"

She blushed a tomatoe red and I couldn't stop looking at her. _She looks cute when she blushes_ I thought for a second, and then mentally slapped myself.

_Percy YOU DO NOT THINK THALIA IS CUTE! DO YOU HEAR ME? Number one she is a huntress. Two, she is practically your cousin. And three, she's Annabeth's best friend._

After I had mentally said that last sentence, I cringed, expecting that piercing pain I normally felt whenever something reminded me of her. Instead, all I got was a dull ache, the same one that was present at all times thus far.

I was brought back down when Thalia replied with a shrug, "Well, you seemed like you needed a friend, so..."

"Oh, ok. Thanks pinecone face."

"No problem kelp head."

"Tree hugger!"

"Seaweed brain!"

We stopped our argument and started laughing like there was no tomorrow. She chortled, and then _oinked_, which made us laugh even harder. By the time it started cooloing down, we both had tears in our eyes, and huge smiles on our faces.

Argus looked back at us with what seemed most of his eyes, and looked startled that we were getting along so well. We looked up at him with smirks on our faces, and he just rolled his eyes.

We fell into silence for a few short minutes until we arrived at the empire state building. Argus pulled into a parking space, and helped us get out our bags. We said goodbye to him, and he waved a hand in response. We picked up our backpacks, and headed inside. The bell boy that usually manned the front desk asked us what we wanted in an annoyed voice.

Thalia looked at him with anger in her eyes, and in a quiet and threatening voice, said, "Do you really want two Big-Three demigods, waiting in your lobby so some monsters can attack?"

He paled at that thought and hurriedly tossed us a key. "I thought not," Thalia said with a smirk.

We trudged in to the elevator, and turned the key. The button popped up that said the 600th floor. We pressed it, and then listened to the now updated music that was playing. When Thalia started singing it, I recognized it as boulevard of broken dreams by Greenday. No wonder she liked it.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

By this part my foot was tapping in rythm and I was mainly listening to Thalia sing. She sounded beautiful.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

She glowed a bright red when she noticed me watching her. I told her to keep singing, it sounded wonderful when she did. She seemed to beam with pride when I told her that.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

She sang those last few lines with enthusiasm, as if they were here favorite ones. Sadly, it came to an end as the elevator _dinged_, telling us we had arrived on Olympus.

We got out, and I made sure to only look at the ground. I didn't want to look up and bring myself more pain by seeing what my girlfriend-_ EX GIRLFRIEND Percy- _built. I was in enough pain from it as is, and I didn't want to heap it on.

Thalia, on the other hand, looked around in amazement. My ADHD acted up, and after a few seconds, I couldn't stand to look at the ground anymore, so I looked at the one thing that wasn't going to hurt me; Thalia.

Her sparkling blue eyes were wide with excitement. Her spiky black hair was moving in the slight breeze, and her clothes only commmented the body she had.

Apparently she had had eough gawking, so she turned to me, and in a slightly dangerous voice, said, "Percy, if you don't close your mouth, I'll do it for you."

I snapped my jaw back shut, and wondered how I never noticed my slackjaw while staing at her. I stopped thinking, and just sighed, ready to go see Zeus. I wondered why I wasn't nervous to go before the King of the Gods, and ask for permission into his domain, but I couldn't come up with any. I just wasn't nervous, or scared.

Thalia and I started walking, heading to the throne room. When we got there, we didn't hear any voices coming from inside, so we just walked in. The only person there, was my Uncle Zeus himself.

**I decided to just end it here and write some more later. And if you are wondering, zeus does let percy fly , but he has somthing else to tell them both too. RandR**__


	6. Authors Note

**A/N: Im sorry for this but I won't be able to update as often as I am doing for the last week or so, but as a plus, the next few chapters will be a LOT longer than I have been writing. If you think Im a good author, check out my story, Chaos Incarnate, cause I have absolutely no reviews on it so far. Thank you so much for being such good reviewers :)**


	7. Hurt and Advice

**If you are wondering, the teenagers are not Thalia or percy, artemis or apollo. And they were not in the PJO series except they were mentioned once. Heres chapter 6.**

Percy pov

"Uncle Zeus", I said as I bowed towards my uncle. _Stupid formalities_, I thought. Thalia bowed just as deeply, muttering "Father".

Zeus then stood at his full height, and stepped off his thrown. I was intimidated, that was for sure. _A 20 ft. god would do that to anyone_, I kept thinking. Thunder boomed in his words as he stepped a few feet in front of us, and spoke in a calm, but irritated voice, "If it were not for the fact that Artemis is frantic with her search for her bow, I would most definitely not allow you in my domain, Perseus-"

Thalia stood up, as did I, when he said that. Thalia spoke back to him in a defiant voice, that was roaring with anger barely hidden. "And the fact that he is one of my closest friends, Father!"

Looking at it, I could definitely see where Thalia got her anger from. Zeus seemed to cower back as Thalia spoke, and only when she was done with her list of reasons as to why Zeus would not dare blow me out of the sky, did he return his face back to the angry expression that usually adorned it.

He looked at us for a moment, and then muttered something under his breath along the lines of, "Artemis is right. She is TOO much like me."

He gave a simple shake of his head, and then sat back in his throne. "Ah-now where were we... Ah yes." He gave me a dark look. "And also the fact that what is there is also of the utmost importance. Us gods have not been back to the Olympus of old in eons. We have lately tried to gain entrance there, but some force is not allowing us in. While in Greece, I would like you both to see the cause of it as heroes can sometimes travel where gods cannot..."

We looked at him oddly. It seemed like it had taken all his strength to swallow his stupid pride. I was ready to laugh at the fact that Zeus had finally swallowed his pride, but Thalia elbowed me rather hardly in the ribs. The spot that she had touched, felt tinglingy **(Haha new word)** like I had been shocked with a small amount of electricity.

I looked back up at my Uncle and in a angry voice he told us to leave. As we left, I heard him mutter, "Bad idea... stupid Apollo and Aphrodite... they're close enough already... just look at them..."

We turned a corner around the throne room and started on our way back to New York. We passed golden statues of Gods and minor gods, and when I wasn't looking, I ran into a statue. I looked up with my head pounding and wished I hadn't... It was a marble statue of me and Annabeth. My arms were wrapped around her waist and my lips pressed against hers. Under it was an engraving that I could barely read through my tears. I got up and ran, almost forgetting Thalia, who stood a few feet away. I rushed past her, my arms clutched around myself in pain. She shouted at me to stop, but I couldn't. I just wanted to get away.

I ran, and ran, and ran, until my breaths were coming in gasps, tears were streaming down every bit of my face, and my heart felt as if it would just die in my chest... _Why? Why now? Stupid statue... It was just becoming bearable... and n- now? N-now I have no i- idea._

I stopped and turned and ran to the elevator in front of me. I pressed the button that called the elevator up and just stood there, arms wrapped around myself, and cursing Aphrodite for doing this to me.

The elevator arrived just as I was ready to collapse. I stumbled inside, not even seeing what I was doing, and pushed the button for the ground floor. I sat down, knees pulled up in front of my face and my back pressed against the wall. I waited for the elevator to begin its slow descent to the ground floor, but it never came.

Instead, a hand stuck itself in between the shutting doors, making the doors open again. Thalia walked in, red faced from the run, and confusion written all over her features. I choked out a sob as she walked in, and lowered my face into my knees so she couldn't see me.

_Nobody needs to see me like this._

She walked over to me and sat down beside me. She turned, so her front was facing towards me, and pulled me into a big hug. I let loose my tears, and turned around and hugged her back. She patted me awkwardly on the shoulder, and I nuzzled my face into the crook of her shoulder. I hugged her for all I was worth, and let my tears fall as hard as they wanted. They seemed to have plenty of power because they didn't stop, and I knew there weren't many chances that I would be able to let my tears fall like this, so I let them fall as much as they wanted.

She whispered in my ear, comforting me, and held me carefully. She still seemed confused as to why I was crying, but seemed to accept the fact that one of her best friends was crying, and he needed some sort of comfort.

My chest shook with heaves for another minute or so, before it stopped, and a minute later, I felt the tears stop too. I still rocked back and forth, my arms curled around her, and noticed for the first time that I felt as if I belonged here, with Thalia, but I knew that she was my cousin, and at any rate, I doubted that she would ever date me.

I finally pulled away, and noticed that I had soaked her shirt through. She still smiled at me though, and I gave a small smile back, muttering a small thanks.

"Percy", she said a moment later in a concerned voice. "What happened up there?"

I took a minute to compose myself and told her about all I had seen up there and she just nodded her head in response. "And on the statue were the words _Together forever - To Percy from Annabeth. _I'm sorry I cried all over you, Thalia. I just couldn't control it. It hurts too much."

"Don't worry Percy", she replied a moment after I had spoken. "I'm your friend, and whenever you need me, I'll be here. Now let's get out of here."

I nodded my head in response, and we stepped out of the elevator, and went to our next stop on our big trip.

**Sorry, it's a bit shorter than I wanted, but I just wanted to hurry up and get an update out there. Also, my other story, chaos incarnate will be tied in as a kind of sequal to this. So, read and review, and tell me what you think.**


	8. Gods On A Plane

**Well I know for a fact that this is a longer chapter. I want it to be one of the second biggest Perlia scenes I will write. As you can see so far, Im more of a romance/ hurt and comfort author than an action one. So, any action will suck. AND PLEASE READ THIS PART! On the next or one after next, I will feauture a reader's name in my story. Can be a boy or girl, idc. But you have to have given the 18th review. Well, I hope you like this. Chapter 7...**

Pecy pov

"Damn stupid line, it takes forever!" Thalia mumbled, or screamed as we stood in line at the airport. We had been standing there for about an hour now, and it sucked. Apparently, a lot of flights were booked to Greece this time of year.

We had also been checked several times over by guards, and they had yet to find Riptide or Thalia's bow and arrows, though one guard that had searched her took his sweet time doing it. By the end, I had coming out of every pore in my body, and Thalia was red faced with anger. The guard had simply just ushered us on afterwards and I could have swore that he was staring at Thalia's backside.

Now, after all that, we stood in line, bored as could be, which wasn't helped any at all by our ADHD. We couldn't stop either tapping our foots, or any other annoying twitch that came with this. And I kept looking around, and noticed plenty of guys staring at Thalia, and a fair share of girls staring at me as well. It became awkward as soon as I noticed it, and I just wanted to get out of there.

Acting out of ADHD and some sort of jealous feeling that I got fom every guy that was staring at Thalia, I took her hand casually. She glanced over at me with a questioning look on her face but I just gave her a smile in return. She gave me one back, but then asked, "What in the world made the oh-so brave Percy Jackson take the hand of a hunter, and Artemis' lieutinent no less?"

_What did make me do this? Friendship? What? Do I l- like h- her?_

I just shrugged nonchalantly, even as a blush creeped up my neck. She looked ate smugly for a minute then burst out in a fit of laughter and started saying, "Oh my gods, what is wrong with you, seaweed brain?"

I started to let go of her hand, but when I dropped her hand from my own, she snatched it back into hers, and muttered, "Never said I didn't like it..."

I looked at her oddly for a minute and just gave up on trying to understand her. It was too hard anyway.

We just stood there, and I felt the occasional odd glare aimed at my back, from jealous guys who probably despised me for having the hand of this girl. That stopped though as the line finally moved forward and we got our bags back and prepared to board this plane.

_ I swear, ever since those idiotic children of Perses ( titan of destruction) crashed into those towers, security has gone up big time. It's too bad that the government doesn't know that they were actually aiming those plains for camp but had actually gotten the wrong coordinates._

We finally got on the plane and put our bags in the overhead compartment and sat down beside each other, holding hands. We just sat there, watching people board the plane, and after a second, I had to use the restroom. I leaned over and told Thalia and she just waved me on, telling me to go take care of business, with a weird look on her face.

I walked over to it, being careful of people in the aisle and walked to near the front of the plane, where the bathroom was. I took 'took care of business' and after I washed my hands, I looked up in the mirror, and was surprised at what greeted me. I thought I would look like crap, what with crying like a baby just a few hours earlier, but my cheeks had a pink tint to it, and my eyes were clear with no sign of tears I had shed earlier.

I was interrupted by a knock on the door and a voice say, "How long you gonna take in there?"

I stopped looking in the mirror and opened the door to see a big surprise. In front of me was Apollo, dressed in a captain's uniform. He had a huge smirk on his face but his eyes were slightly angry, and looked scary.

He looked me over once before saying, "Sooooo... how's my cousin been doing?"

I muttered under my breath, "Better until you showed up..." but said, "Shitty, what with all that's happened lately."

His smile faded bit by bit, and he looked me in the eye and said, "Don't worry, it'll go away eventually."

I remembered something I had heard earlier and asked, "Apollo, when I was up on Olympus, Zeus said something bout you and Aphrodite, and getting people closer?"

He gulped nervously and replied, "Well, uhmm, you see..."He glanced behind himself and then chuckled nervously and continued, "It doesn't matter at the moment, what does matter is that someone is trying to steal you girl."

I looked behind him to see some guy flirting with Thalia, and Thalia wearing a bored and slightly angry look on her face. I turned to Apollo to say that Thalia wasn't my girl, but he was gone, so I did the next best thing, I marched up over to the dude who was flirting with Thalia.

"_MINE!_ " The voice inside my head screamed, while I looked at Thalia over the guy's shoulder's and asked, "You want some help with this guy, Thals?"

Nervously, the guy turned around, and I would have found it comical if I wasn't pissed as Hades at him for trying to steal my gir- no. Thalia isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend, one who is in a group of teenage girls who absolutely hate guys.

The guy got one look at me, and said, "I don't see what she would need you fo-"

I cut the guy off by punching him in the face, and heard the satisyfing _Crunch_ of his nose breaking. He looked terrified and ran off, looking like a dog, with a tail between its legs. I turned to Thalia and she had a shocked expression on her face. She quickly covered it up and gave me a huge grin, and said, "Wow. Thanks, seaweed brain. Now we're going to get kicked of the pane before it even gets in the sky." She rolled her eyes, but still had the grin on her face. She pulled her hand back into mine and I can honestly say that made me calm down, and become one of the happiest men on earth.

Our moment was interrupted as the pilots and a stewardess of the plane walked up into our row of seats, and when I got one look, I was ready to freak. Our captain, was Zeus, eyes flashing a dangerous blue and by his side was none other than Aphrodite and Apollo themselves.

Aphrodite was looking at us with something resembling pride in her eyes and Apollo just looked- well, happy. Zeus, on the other hand, looked absolutely PISSED. He saw our entertwined hands and was ready to go off on me before Aphrodite screeched out, "Awwww, aren't they so cuuuttteee?"

Zeus looked uncomfortable with that sentence, and said, "Aphrodite, calm yourself. And as for you, Jackson, I'll be keeping my eyes on you."

He marched away dramatically, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned to the other gods here and was ready to ask why they were here, but Thalia beat me to the punch.

Apollo looked at us, and said in a cheery voice, "What? I can't keep an eye on my sister and cousin, and make sure they stay in line?" I thought _No_, but I knew that making a god mad at you was a bad idea. Especially the god of the sun...

Aphrodite turned serious for a moment, and grabbed Apollo by his arm and started to drag him away, all the while saying, "Let's just leave them be... They'll be fine on their own."

And just like that, they went away, leaving behind a very uncomfortable silence.

**Ok I don't know about you, but this chapter was mainly a filler. Most of their flight will be. The next chapter will be half Percy, half Thalia pov. Read and review please.**


	9. Awkward Silences

** Alright. Koolkidd won my little contest thing. If he/ she doesn't claim their prize (name in a chapter) I will award it to Jhakasi. You have 4-5 days to claim this. Message me or leave a review plz. Either will do. Now onto chapter 8...**

Percy pov

Me and Thalia just sat there, and I could feel the time just ticking by.

_ Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tic-_

Ugh... I couldn't concentrate. Stupid ADHD! Thalia just sat there in her seat, obviously in deep thought... Not something I'd want to interrupt. My thoughts were interrupted by a normal stewardess coming by.

"Hello. Could I get you two something to drink?" Her voice sent chills down my spine and I shuddered at her. Her smile didn't go away from her face, even as I visibly shuddered, and it looked like she had painted it on.

"A mountain dew please?" Thalia asked the woman in annoyance.

"Just a water." I said, amazed that Thalia had asked, and I didn't have to ask for her.

"That'll just be a moment," said the woman, her smile still on her face. She dissapeared, leaving behind that damned uncomfortable silence.

"So what have you been thinking about Pine-cone face? You've just been sitting here doing nothing so far."

"I don't see you doing anything better, Seaweed brain!" Oh great, we're back to that game. And I thought we had made progress. Her look of annoyance shifted to the stewardess as she returned with our drinks. She handed them to us, still smiling even though Thalia was glaring holes in her. She scampered away to take someone else's drinks and I smiled.

The glare was shifted to me as Thalia asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"That you got rid of her. She creeped me out." I started playing with my water, and we lapsed into a more comfortable silence. I started forming water into shapes. First a drew it out of the cup and it formed a mini heart in my hand. I started playing with it, moving the water around in it to make it look like blood pumping.

Thalia noticed and watched it move around for a few. After another minute or so, there was a loud buzzing sound and Thalia's pocket started shaking. She pulled out what looked like a cell phone but was actually an email thingy that could communicate between two people in a text. She looked panicked as she read who it was from, and started pulling it out of my reach slowly.

"Who is it, Thals?" I asked, concerned. The water was still floating in my palm, and I felt totally confused as to what was wrong with her.

"I don't think I should say- Percy!" I grabbed the phone from her hand and read the message

_Thalia, what happened? Are you and Percy ok?_

_I'm worried about you, Thals._

_Oh. Gotta go._

_Matt wants me to go to the creek with him._

_Text back soon._

_-Annabeth_

My heart ached as I read this message, and I tossed the phone to Thalia. Apparently she had been looking at the heart I had made... I could see why. It looked like an arrow had pierced it, and it was squirting water out of its arteries.

The phone landed in her lap, and she looked over at me. "I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't want you to see that message-"

"It's ok Thalia. Really it is." I saw the disbieliving look on her face and decided to just go to sleep. It was 8 o'clock anyway. I layed back in my sleep and let the water drop back in the cup. The lights dimmed on the plane and I felt Thalia lay back next to me for a moment, then her head dropped on my shoulder.

_So beautiful_, I thought to myself, looking at her, and falling in a deep sleep.

Thalia pov

_"Wow he's so adorable when he snores",_ I thought to myself as I watched Pecry fall asleep.

_Thalia, you do not use the word adorabe on men, much less Percy! He's your cousin for Zeus's sake! And need I remind you that you are a hunter! Hmmmm?_

Damn logic. It was always so... logical.

I just sat there, my body feeling so right when I was next to him. I let the feeling overcome me, and thought about what all Annabeth had done to Percy.

_I can't believe she got rid of the man who had given up immortality for her. She was probably the only reason that he turned down Godhood. And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here; I'd be dead. I still can't believe she got rid of him, just like that. For some dumb Apollo kid. I still remember when we found him..._

Flashback

_ I was walking along the edge of the beach shore, looking for Connor and Travis. They had apparently decided to paint the whole Zeus cabin canary yellow. It was not pretty. _

_ I was getting ready to yell for them to come out when I heard an agonized scream. It sounded worse than the souls tortured in Tartarus. I ran as fast as I could towards it, but was stopped when I saw Percy curled up on the beach._

_ He looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was rocking back and forth, curled in the fetal position. I ran up to him and was about to get him to the Big House, when I felt someone grab my arm._

_ "You might not want to do that. It's extremely important that he not be bothered." I turned around to see Poseidon, Percy's father, and God of the sea. He looked heartbroken at seeing his son like that. _

_ "What happened, Lord Poseid-" I was cut off by another agonized scream from Percy. _

_ "It's not my information to tell. You will have to ask him when he regains consciousness." _

_ "Wait, he's not conscious? Then why are his eyes open and he's screaming?" He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, but stopped when Percy let out another scream. He looked at his son, fear in his eyes, and I was sure you could hear him on Olympus._

_ "The pain is too much for him to handle in his counsciousness. So, in other words, his brain shut down, and his body is reacting to the pain on a subconscious level." He said all this as Percy's screams turned to moans._

_ I turned to ask Poseidon another question, but he was gone. Instead he was replace by a few campers that were looking at Percy._

_ "If you're not gonna help than get the Hades out of here, " I snapped at them. They started leaving, except for two Apollo kids. I turned to them and told them to go set up a place for Percy at the infirmery. _

_ I leaned down and picked Percy up, and slung him over my shoulders. His weight surprised me, and I staggered under it. I finally got my balance back, and ran as fast as I could to the big house and when we were almost there, I heard him let out a whimper and say, "No... Annabeth... please don't... NOOOOO!" The last word being a scream._

_ I set him up in the bed, and went down to get Annabeth. I knocked on her cabin door and her brother Malcolm answered. He looked grim, and I could hear a soft crying coming from inside. "Hello, Thalia. Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_ "Can I see Annabeth please?"_

_ He looked backwards to the inside of the cabin, and then walked out onto the porch and shut the door behind him. "Uhmm... Thalia... I don't think she should have any visitors right now. She said that she doesn't want anybody talking to her."_

_ I was ready to tell him off, and say that she was practically my little sister, but decided to just give up on the whole thing. "Then have her come see me when she wants to talk."_

_ He walked back into the cabin, and I walked back to the Big house, where I spent the next two days watching over Percy, making sure he ate, and feeding him ambrosia and nectar._

End of flashback

I could still see his face from then and I knew it would haunt me forever.

I sat there in my seat and hugged Percy closer to me, but then heard a noise, and looking up, I saw Aphrodite standing over me, a smile gracing her lips.

**Alright, tell me what you think of all this. Next chapter is all Thalia pov, and is the rest of the flight. Now, click my button and review**


	10. Aphrodite and Artemis

**All right, this will be a bit confusing chapter. It switches from one place to another, and like two days later. I still hope you understand. The story will probably end at 15 and have an epilogue that you will have to read to understand. Haha, so so evil. Here you are chapter 9.**

Thalia pov

"Lady Aphrodite, what do you want?" I asked, my face still full of anger that she had ruined mine and Percy's moment together... even though he was asleep... and we weren't a couple...

She looked dissapointed for a moment and then just perked back up. I swear, this woman was never unhappy. "Thalia, Thalia," She scolded me like a child. "I know all about you and Percy. Excuse me, but may I take that seat next to you," she asked, indicating the seat beside me, and on the other side of Percy.

"No," I snapped back, harsher than I should have. But she just ignored my comment, and still sat next to me. I guess when you're a goddess, you can do that. "Look, what do you want already? You're already screwing with my emotions, and making me feel stuff I shouldn't towards a man I could never have."

By the end of my little rant, I was absolutely depressed. I had actually admitted it. _I like Percy Jackson, ok people!_ Aphrodite just looked at me and then at Percy, and kept switching her gaze back and forth. "Thalia, I can't make you love somebody, the feelings already have to be there. In a way, I'm like a gardner; I can't plant the seed though, only make it grow. I can water it, and make it beautiful, but never create what doesn't already exist."

I gaped at her, but then figured out she was right. I had always had a small crush on Percy. That didn't mean that he didn't get on my nerves sometimes, but I knew that I would never follow up on the crush, because I cared too much for Annabeth. But Annabeth was gone now, and maybe I could have a ch-

_"No!"_ My head screamed at me. _"Just bcause you like Percy doesn't mean he'll return the feelings, and if you admit that to him, and he turns you down, you'll be kicked out of the hunters and have no where to go!"_

All the while, another part of my head screamed,_ "You don't know that! He could very easily have feelings for you! If you don't ask, you'll never know!"_

Aphrodite got up, and seeing the distracted look on my face, made her leave. But before she left completely, she turned to me and said, "I can't grow the seed from just the love of one... It has to be a two way thing."

I blinked, and she was gone. Reaching my hand up, I felt tears falling down my face. They left small streaks, and I wondered what I was supposed to do. I decided to just have my moment and lay back with Percy, and enjoy my limited time with him.

Percy pov

I felt a warm heat in my arms, as my eyes blinked and came open. Looking up, I could see it was Thalia, and knowing I could sleep easily with her by my side, I fell back into my deep, deep sleep.

*************************************PJO*******************************************

"Hurry up seaweed brain, we haven't got all day." I looked up at Thalia and rolled my eyes.

It had been two days so far, and were almost to Olympus. Just yesterday, we had come across Artemis who had been to warn us, and tell Thalia something in secret.

Flashback

_ We had been traveling all day, and had just come across a forest to sleep in for the night. We had already used up all our money getting something to eat, and I had spent my own money to get Thalia something. She didn't know about it yet, and I was going to give it to her when we got back to camp._

_ It was a sterling silver ring, with black lightning bolts running across the side. In the middle of it was a small jewel that reflected light and the best part was that it was the exact same shade as her eyes. When you would twist it, it would turn into a black and silver bow and arrow. It was mainly black, with silver lightning bolts running up and down it. Only after we came across Artemis would I be happy that I got thalia this._

_ We had just grabbed some cheesburgers, and were walking through a neighboring woods. We set up camp, and half way through it, I felt a powerful presence behind me._

_ Turning around, I saw Artemis standing there, her auburn hair in the regular braid she wore. She looked thirteen, the age she usually was. She stood with an air of command around her that slightly scared me. "I need to speak with Thalia."_

_ I nodded, and Thalia came out of the tent. She bowed and said, "My Lady." _

_ "Thalia, come with me, I must speak with you." Artemis said in her usually commanding tone. Thalia followed her and I just stood there. I watched Thalia's hair whip around her face as she walked into the woods and spared me one last glance. I started walking around nervously, and then built my tent. I did it too fast apparently._

_ By that point, I was again walking around nervously, and stopped when Artemis stepped into the clearing. He face was weary, and after another minute of me nervously pacing, she told me that Thalia was in the woods, and that before I went to get her, she needed to talk to me._

_ I sat down and she asked me, "Perseus, do you have feelings for Thalia?"_

_ I was confused by this question, and in a way, it scared me. If I told Artemis, Thalia could get in trouble for it. And I would probably get turned into a jackalope. In the end, I decided to just tell the truth and told her yes._

_ She looked at me for a few more moments then motioned for me to go find Thalia._

_ I walked, and walked, and walked, and eventually found her by a river bed, a blank expression on her face. "Thalia, what's wrong?"_

_ She didn't answer me, so I tried again. She must have decided to ignore me, because she didn't say anything. I decided to just do the smart thing, or dumb, and just sit beside her and wait. It was a few hours of me sitting there, studying her face, before she showed any emotion. She leaned over into me, and in a second, was asleep._

_ I was amazed at this, and just picked her up, carrying her back to camp. I put her in her tent, and was going to go sleep in mine, when she grabbed my hand and whispered, "Please don't leave."_

_ I crawled down onto the tent floor beside her, and stared into her eyes momentarily, and in the most serious voice I could muster, "Thalia, I will never leave you." She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me in close. I pressed my face into her hair, and smelled the delicious scent of nature, and ozone._

_ "Good," she whispered in a voice so quiet I almost didn't hear her. "Cause I never want you to." She drifted off into sleep and I soon followed her, leaving behind one last thought._

_ "What are we going to do?"_

End of flashback

"Hey! Kelp for brains! Are you listening to me?" Despite her tone, her eyes had a joking look in them. They looked so beautiful in the light and flashed their brilliant blue.

I just ignored her, and kept walking. Out of no where, Thalia steps in front of me and I sigh. "Are you going to talk or not, sea-weed brain?"

I mentally sigh again, and ask the one question that's been on my mind for awhile. "Thalia, what did Artemis want to talk about the other day when you two went off?" Her face looked guilty for a moment and then exasperated.

"Percy, I d-don't think I can tell you yet."

"Tell me what?"

"Gods, damn it, I've been kicked out of the hunt! Are you happy?"

** Did you expect that ending? No, yes? Now review. **


	11. Love and Fighting

**This is sooner than expected, but my plans were cancelled, so I get to put up another chapter or two of this. And to Dant, it will stay a Perlia story. At the end, you will understand why. But they will become partially main characters in my other story. You'll have to wait and see. And this will explain some of Thalia's ooc-ness. Now here we are.**

Percy pov

_"Gods, damn it, I've been kicked out of the Hunt! Are you happy?"_

I stood there, absolutely shocked, as Thalia stood in front of me, fists clenched, and tears threatening to pour. Her eyes were red, and I knew I had to do something. If I hugged her and comforted her, she would probably try to kill me. But that was the old Thalia, the one I used to fight with. I didn't know what the new Thalia would do, because she had changed so much.

I decided to take the risk and pulled her into me in a tight hug. I could feel her tears flow freely as she put her head on my shoulder. "Shhh... it'll be alright. It'll all be alright, Thalia."

She whimpered and I pulled her tighter into me, not wanting to let go of the angel in my arms. I knew I would have to eventually, but then the thought hit me..._ Thalia's no longer in the hunters!... Wait! Why isn't she in the hunters? What did she do? Did Artemis find out about me lov- Ugh... - her before hand? She may have asked me, but still... I can't stand being the reason that Thalia is in so much pain._

After a few minutes, Thalia's sobs died down. I slowly stroked her hair, and whispered about how everything was going to be ok. She seemed to quiet down and then let out a nervous laugh. I looked at her like she was an alien, and she just kept laughing. "Thalia, what's so funny?"

"Percy, we really are one fucked up pair. Our lives seem to be full of nothing but sadness, and by this point, I think we're only held together by each other." She whispered the last part so softly, I barely heard her. Even so, I still thought I imagined it.

I whispered a reply. "So, so true Thalia. I don't know what I'd do without you by this point." I knew for a fact that without her, I would be a wreck as of right now. "Besides, we're always stronger together."

She pulled back from the embrace I had around her, and looked at me with a strange excitement in her eyes. I reached my hand up to her face, and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. My hand moved over, and it started stroking her cheek. "Percy, I-I love you-"

Her sentence was cut off by a roar, and the sounds of trees snapping. I looked over and saw someone running through the trees. "Run! _Run for your lives! _It's coming!" The boy who spoke looked thirteen and was pretty scrawny. He was still running at a top speed and when I looked behind him, I could see why. Slowly coming into the clearing where we were, was a big hairy monster.

The minotaur let out another roar and the boy ran as fast as he could away. The monster looked intent on chasing him, until its eyes spotted us. It charged at us, and I was barely able to jump out of its path, Thalia beside me, when it hit into a tree behind us. I could see it was trying to back up, so I said, "Thals, I'll distract it. You kill it when you get the chance, ok?" She looked ready to argue, but then decided not to when the beast stamped its foot and prepared to charge once more. I pushed her out of the way, and yelled, "Hey ugly, did your momma drop you on your head too many times as a baby? Or are you just naturally this dumb?"

It looked at me, loathing in it's eyes, and charged. I got ready to jump to the side, but the monster reached out a hand and grabbed me around my chest. I felt it squeeze, but nothing happened thanks to my Achilles curse. It kept running and slammed me into a tree, my whole body crushed. I didn't feel any pain yet, but when I looked over, I was hopeful this would end soon. Thalia was standing there, two arrows notched in a bow.

I saw Thalia let go of the two arrows, and felt the monster pull me from the tree, and fling me towards the girl I loved. I flew through the air...

Thalia pov

I let loose the two arrows as fast as I could, but I felt something hit me, hard, making me fall to the ground. I looked up and saw Percy above me, and I pushed him off. The minotaur exploded into golden dust, and I turned around to congradulate seaweed brain on being such a good distraction, but what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

Percy layed on his stomach, and poking out of his back was an arrow, _MY ARROW!_ Blood dripped down from it and stained the grass around him.

**Hmmmm... should i kill Percy off. Nah. The prophecy said no. oh well. I know this was shorter, but i couldn't think of anyhting else to add to it. If I can, I might put up another chapter tonight. Well RR.**


	12. Pain and Love Discovered

.storytext { width: 100%; font-size:1em; font-family: "Verdana"; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left; color: black;}

**Wow. I never knew I would get this many reviews for one chapter. Thank you so much :) And to gold testament, yes it did hit his weak spot, but right above it so it only grazed the spot. And I made Thalia do that on accident for a reason. I want this to be hurt and comfort for a reason. So i don't own PJO. Now onto the chapter.**

Thalia pov

"Oh crap, Percy! Percy! PERCY!" I screamed in panic as he bled on the ground in front of me. I was scared like hell.

Knowing I needed to save him, I pulled his shirt off, but kept the arrow in. His back was muscled and was going pale from the bloodloss. I could practically see him dying in front of me. I pulled out the arrow with shaking and nervous hands and was surprised when I heard Percy scream in pain and blood shoot a foot in the air.

"Shit! Help! HELPPPP!" I took his shirt an pressed it on the point where the arrow was, right above the small of his back. Percy screamed and thrashed around, and I tried to calm him down and keep him alive. I had a brilliant idea!

I kept one hand pressing the shirt down and used the other to dig through my backpack. Aha. I pulled out a small thermos of nectar, and lifted the shirt slightly. I almost threw up at the sight. Where the arrow had hit was a big red angry looking hole. But what scared me more was the black veiny type things around it. I took some of the nectar, and poured it straight on the wound. "Come on, Percy. You can do it. Don't leave me now seaweed brain."

Before I was in a panic. Now, I was terrified. The boy who I had come to love, was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do. I had to do something. "Apollo! Where are you? Please come save Percy! Please!"

Nothing... absolutely nothing. I could feel the warm blood staining my hands. I flipped Percy over and tied the shirt tightly around him. I cradled his beautiful face in my hands and stroked his cheeks like he had so lovingly done to mine. Tears were running down my face freely. "Please, Percy. Stupid seaweed brain. I can't believe I did that to you. Please Percy, please..." I whispered hoarsely as tears dropped down onto Percy's face.

My vision went blind with tears as I held his delicate body in my arms. I felt something happen though, and when I wiped some tears from my eyes, I saw a shock of blond hair and light blue eyes. Apollo!

Apollo flipped him back over and started running his hands back and forth over the wound, creating a strange golden light over it. He used one of the hands to pull the shirt off of Percy, and threw it over into the grass. He resumed the healing, and I could hear him mutter in Greek and say, "Thalia, we need to get him out of here as soon as possible."

I nodded and listened as he told me that he was taking me and Percy to a cave near Olympus and that we could make the journey from there. He couldn't go any further because of the disturbance, and that only a demigod would be able to.

He rubbed his hands over the spot where Percy had got shot and blood stopped flowing. "Alright, he'll be ok for now, but he needs his rest. Get your stuff together and get ready to go; I'll get him wrapped up so we won't have any more problems for now. And please get a shirt for him."

I did as he said and got together mine and Percy's things. When I turned around, Percy had bandages wrapped around the majority of his torso. I can't believe I did that to him. Poor Percy.

When I picked up Percy's bag, something fell out. It flashed a shiny color and I bent to pick it up. What the...? Why did Seaweed brain have a ring in his bag? Looking at it, I thought it was beautiful, and I felt some jealousy to who he was going to give it to. Whatever girl he got was extremely lucky.

I threw the pice of metal back in the bag and threw a shirt to Apollo. He quickly pulled it over Percy, and when he was done, I grabbed his hand, and felt a tingling sensation as he teleported me and Percy away from here.

Percy pov

I couldn't feel anything but burning hot flashes of pain as I twisted in agony. It felt as if I was being pulled apart from the inside out. It was so consuming, almost as bad as what Annabeth did to me.

I couldn't help it and let out a scream of agony as I felt a pressure on my Achilles spot.

"Aggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh."

I was suddenly being flipped over and felt something wet on my face. The cooled the heat I felt on my forehead, and then it was gone as I was flipped back over and felt the pain return.

I felt what can only be described as the cold hands of Death itself wrapping around me, and I tried to fight it with all I was worth, but my actions didn't seem to do any good. But the pain started lessening and slowly faded, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The first of my senses to slowly return was my hearing and I could hear a soft crying that made me want to reach out and comfort whoever it was. It sounded like an angel, but angels shouldn't cry.

I tried to open my eyes, but when I did, I couldn't see anything except for a blurry black and blue. They slowly faded and I felt myself losing consciousness again.

Once more I woke, but this time, I fought to stay awake. I fought with everything I had, and my senses returned one by one. I could only hear a soft breathing that was beside me, and what I saw made me one of the happiest men on Earth.

Thalia was laying beside me, deep in sleep, and when I could see better, I noticed small marks on her cheeks that seemed to be made by tears. I leaned over, and feeling courage, kissed the tip of her nose, where a small splatter of freckles were.

Her eyes opened slowly and I automatically felt myself falling into their beautiful blue depths. I stared into them for as long as I could, until she spoke. "I was hoping you would wake up soon, Kelp for brains."

Her voice was melodic as she spoke and I hoped that I would be able to hear it forever. "Thalia, what is it you were saying before the Minotaur attacked? And where are we?"

She looked slightly anxious at my question, and was biting her lip. "Ughmmm... We're in a cave near Olympus... and," Her voice broke off. She took in one big breath and let fly a sentence that would change my whole life with it. "Percy, I-I love-e you."

_S-she loves m-me?_

My expression must have gave something away and Thalia's eyes got red with unpoured tears. "I should have known... I knew it wouldn't w-work... A-after I shot you with an a-arrow... and the ring-" I cut her off by presssing my lips to hers and putting as much passion into it as possible.

Eventually our oxygen ran out and we had to pull away. "Thalia, I love you too. More than you know... you have been here for me." Her eyes watered with tears at this, and she launched herself back into my arms, but then pulled back at the last moment. "What's wrong?"

"How can you love me after I shot you with an arro-" I once more cut her off by placing my finger to her lips.

"Thalia, I DO love you... Nothing can change that. Not even accidantally getting shot." I said with as much emotion as I could.

"But what about the ring that was in your backpack?" I was truly confused at that.

"What?"

She reached over, dug in my backpack for a minute, and pulled out the ring that I had bought from the merchant. "See?"

I looked at her for a moment then took the ring from her hand. I lifted up her left and placed the ring on her ring finger. "Thalia, I got that in case you would actually want to be with me. And it doubles as a bow and arrow. I thought you'd like it," I stuttered nervously as I played with the fingers on her hand.

I looked back up at her, and she jumped in my lap, and straddled me. "Percy, I love it. It's absolutely beautiful."She attacked my mouth with hers, and I responded back by throwing my arms around her and holding her against me.

Her mouth slowly moved downward and she nipped and sucked on my collarbone. "Mhmmm... Oh, Thalia..." I moaned as her lips hovered over my chest.

She reached her hands down and pulled my shirt over my head. She then made to pull her own off, but I stopped her. "Thalia, what are you doing?"

"Properly thanking you. You have no idea how long I've loved you, and now that I've got you to myself, I want to enjoy you."

**(Random Perclia Lemon)**

We wrapped our arms around each other, and with no need for words, fell asleep, completely in love with one another.

**Phewww... Long chapter. comment? Please? And get ready to start reading my other story cause they will soon be entertwined. If I don't update on this story for a while, It's cause i'm working on the other one.**


	13. Olympus and a surprise

**Alright, thanks for the reviews. I think it's too bad that the story is almost at the end, but at the same time, I'd rather devote most of my time on the other one. Anyway here's the chapter. P.S. this takes place two days after the last one. **

Percy pov

"Hurry up pinecone face! We're almost there!" I shouted as we scaled Mount Olympus. So far we had taken three stops, and all of them had been because of Thalia. But I wasn't going to leave the girl I love behind, so I stopped for a moment to let her catch up.

"Damn it, seaweed brain," She huffed as she reached me. "I told you to slow down. I'm still worn out." She punched me in the shoulder as she stopped and bent over, hands on her knees.

I sighed as I remembered yesterday. We had made loved all day, and cuddled so much. That was something I could do forever. "I love you too, baby."

"Ok, you ready or what," she asked, still breathless.

Instead of answering her, I did something stupid and brave. I picked her up bridal style and started carrying her. She hit me again, and I didn't even flinch, thanks to Achilles spot. "Let me down, Kelp for brains," she seethed.

"Nope. You're too tired, and since I did that to you, I should make it up," I told her with a grin on my face.

She muttered something in response but stopped struggling. After another hour of walking though, we were pretty close to the temple. I gently let her go, but grabbed her hand and started walking again.

I looked up as the sun started to rise, and we stood before the old Olympus. It looked like the Olympus back in New York, before Annabeth had rebuilt it.

The sun glinted off the gold and marble, creating one of the most beautiful scenes imaginable. I looked at the girl next to me, and realized that Olympus had nothing on her. She stood there, with my hand in hers, and seemed like an angel, sent down for me to be with. Her inky black hair floated in the slight breeze, and her slightly tan face glowed in the morning dawn. Her electric blue eyes were wide with excitement, and I felt drawn into them, like they could block out the world and I could just keep on staring for an eternity.

She jerked on my hand, and we started the long walk to the main hall, where we agreed to check first.

"Percy, do you ever think that maybe..." she trailed off her eyes going straight ahead.

"What, Thalia?" I asked, confused for what seemed like the hundredth time this week.

"That we are going straight into a death trap?" She asked, sucking in a breath. _A death trap?_ I felt a tingle go up my spine at the words, and I got the feeling we were being watched. I gripped her hand harder in mine and stopped us for a moment. I looked into her eyes and she looked right back into mine.

"Whatever is up there, we will face together. We always will..." I told her, in a calm voice. She looked ready to argue but then stopped, her face flashing into a mask of horror.

"Seaweed brain, I got a bad feeling."

"Me too." We continued on, and eventually reached the main temple. We walked up the steps and I got ready to throw open the doors to the council chamber, when I felt a sudden twinge of something deep in me.

_Love_.

I turned to Thalia and let her hand drop from mine. I brought both of my hands up, and cupped her cheeks, feeling the warm heat they provided. She got ready to ask a question, but I placed my lips against hers, and she immediately responded.

I parted her lips with my tongue and tasted her sweet scent of pinecones and nature, and all things beautiful. Our tongues danced in the eternal dance that had been happening with others for eons. I pulled her closer to me, and enjoyed her as much as I could.

Her oxygen ran out eventually though, and we had to break apart. I kissed her on the lips lightly. "Thalia", kiss "I", kiss "love", kiss "you". Her hands reached up into my hair and pulled me back in for more.

After a few minutes, I slowly pulled away, with a smirk on my face. "I think we should go in, now. We don't want to keep whatever is on the other side waiting."

She had a dissapointed look on her face but quickly covered it up and nodded. She gripped my hand in hers, and squeezed tightly. I knew that I was scared, and that she was too, she was just good at covering it up.

I pushed open the big doors and the sight in front of me was incredible. There were all twelve thrones, and what not that was on the other Olympus, but in the middle of the U they created stood a boy and girl. The same ones from the Prophecy!

"We've been expecting you, Thalia Grace-" I felt Thals shiver lightly at the girl's voice " and Percy Jackson." She spoke with an air of authority, but also one that was slightly humble.

The boy beside her let out a boisterous laugh. "Selene,-" _Selene?_"There's no need to scare the poor kids. Look at them." His voice was light and airy and happy.

Thalia jerked beside me and then she spoke. "Who are you people?"

The boy and girl looked at us for a moment then the boy spoke. "Oh, we never introduced ourselves... I am Helios. The son of Hyperion, and the old god of the sun. And this is my sister, Selene, goddess of the moon."

**Haha bet you didn't expect that! Now review.**


	14. GODS

**Alright, this story is almost at a close. I have probably two more chapters left. Now, review.**

Percy pov

"How... h-how... I thought that that you two faded a long time ago?" I stuttered out as me and Thalia saw the two gods in front of us.

The two gods looked at each other and then Selene spoke. "Well, we thought we were going to fade too. So did most of the other gods. But apparently, when Olympus moved, we were brought back to life. Now, we are stuck here to Olympus, and forced to guard it. It's not that bad a job, but-"

Helios cut her off. "But we know that we need to either fade or get out of here. It's been fun living here with my sis, but now, we've become tired of living in one place for so long. So, we stopped the Olympians from coming here, knowing that they'd eventually send a demigod to see what was wrong."

I just stood there in complete shock, and noticed that Thalia was trying to put on a brave face and stay strong. "So, what do you need us for?" She asked them.

Selene shook her head and Helios spoke. "Well, we think that we might decide to go ahead and just let ourselves fade, but we need you two to take word back to Zeus of what we have done."

Selene looked at us for a moment and pulled something out of a pocket. "Ah, brother, you forgot the notes," She said, giving her brother a strange look. "Here, we want you to give these to Apollo and Artemis specifically." She handed me and Thalia each a note, that was folded into a small square.

I silently asked her a question with my eyes, 'Why'? I noticed when her hand touched mine, I felt a small coldness seep into me. "Well," Helios answered. "They were our greatest friends on Olympus. Me and Selene here being the Sun and the Moon, they were pretty close to us, and would often drive our chariots and give us a break."

I nodded my head, and Thalia did the same. Helios stepped up to me and held out my his hand to shake mine but when I gripped his hand, he pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Don't tell Selene this... You'll be taking us to the new Olympus. I want it to be a surprise." He then said louder, "Thank you for ending the torment."

I nodded and he pulled away and I noticed Thalia and Selene shook hands and Selene give Thalia a kiss on each cheek. Where Helios took my hand, I felt a warm heat, and looking down, I noticed that I had a small red mark burned into my hand. It looked like a miniature sun.

I looked at Thalia, and where Selene had placed a kiss on her cheeks was a faint silver outline. They backed away from us and we gave them confusing looks. "Don't worry," they both said at the same time. "It is our blessing, and will help you on the trip home."

They grabbed hands, and I walked over to Thalia, and grabbed her hand and we stood side by side, and looked away as a golden light flashed and heat seeped through the room, followed by a gust of cold.

When we looked, there was nothing there but a pile of clothes, and what seemed to be two small blankets. We looked at each other and we probably both had similar looks of confusion on our faces. Still holding hands, and being careful, we walked over to the blankets. Our footsteps echoed off the room's vast walls, and for the first time now, I felt slightly scared at the empty feeling now coming from the room.

We reached the pile of clothes and heard a soft wimpering sound coming from one of them. I glanced at Thalia and saw her staring straight at one of the cloths that seemed to be moving. Her hand slipped from mine and she picked up the blanket that I could now see held a small baby inside of it.

I looked at the small toddler and noticed that it 's blanket was silver, matching the baby's eyes. It's hair was pure black and only a few inches long. It's face scrunched up for a minute and Thalia cradled her in her arms. The baby gave a soft whimper and fell asleep, it's pale ivory skinned eyelids covering it's mesmerizing eyes.

I heard another whimper cry out from a foot or two in front of me, and when I looked down, I saw a red blanket that covere one of the most beautiful baby's ever. It's eyes were a bright red tinged with gold and it's skin was a flawless tan. I slowly picked it up, being careful, and remembering that babies were delicate.

It's hair was a soft blond that faded into red and was a tiny bit shorter than the other baby's, but the baby, when I picked it up, let out a big cry and struggled in my arms. I looked to Thalia for help, and she stared at me for a moment. "What are we supposed to feed them?" I asked her, clueless as to what we were supposed to do for babies.

Suddenly I remembered something Helios said. _"Don't tell Selene this... You'll be taking us to the new Olympus. I want it to be a surprise." _

_"Are these babies Helios and Selene?" _I asked myself in my head.

I voiced my opinion to Thalia and she just nodded her head. "If so, we're supposed to feed them ambrosia and nectar," She told me in an authorative tone.

"Alright then..." I answered back, and headed back to my bag to grab the canteen of nectar.

-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO

We stood before the Olympian council, holding the swaddling babies in our arms and getting strange looks from most of the council, and a few angry stares from Zeus.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted angrily at us, and stood up with a lightning bolt in his hand. "PERSEUS JACKSON! DID YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!"

I stared back at him, and was scared that he'd blast me tartarus. "Of course not father!" Thalia shouted angrily at him. "It takes several months for a baby to be born, WHICH YOU WOUD KNOW IF YOU WERE THERE FOR YOUR CHILDREN MORE!"

I was truly frightened by the amount of tension in the room. I just stood there, and filled in on some parts, while Thalia told them the story of what happened on our small adventure. Most of the faces in the room displayed pure shock when Thalia told them, "And this is little Selene" she said pointing at the now awake Selene. "And that is little Helios," she said pointing at the still sleeping baby in my arms.

As she said that, Apollo and Artemis jumped down from their thrones and shrunk down to normal size. They approached us, and took the baby's from our arms. "It's been so long since we've seen our friends," Apollo said while holding Helios.

I suddenly remembered something and handed Apollo the note that was from Helios. He balanced the baby in one arm and used the other one to read it, and out of the corner of my eye, saw Artemis doing the same.

When they finished, they handed us back the babies, and turned back around to the council. "Well, I believe that we should reward our heroes, but first, I believe we should read their will," Artemis said with a slightly voice.

Apollo spoke first, reading Helios' will.

_ I, Helios, wish for the demigods who saved us to become gods and to take care of us, while we train under the guidance of Artemis and Apollo. As you can see, they have received our blessing, and rightly deserve to become our guardians..._

"It's the same for Selene's will," Artemis spoke with happiness crowding out her voice.

I turned to Thalia scared and Zeus spoke up. "Well, do you wish to become gods? To become the guardians of Helios and Selene?" He asked us. I turned to Thalia and we nodded our heads at each other.

"Yes" we both said at the time.

**Alright, this is the last chapter. the next one is the epilogue and the last one is an excerpt from my other story that will involve them.**


	15. Epilogue

**Alright. I just wanted to let you know that there will be no sequel to this. BUT my other story ends up tying in with it. How they are gods and stuff, well, let's just say that something goes amiss. You'll find out at the end of this chapter. Oh, this takes place just after they have become gods, to clear up any confusion.**

Thalia pov

_Damn! My head hurts like a bitch! It feels like someone took a sludge hammer to it and just left me to die, _I thought as me and Percy left the hall of the gods. The process of becoming gods was horrible and I wasn't supposed to feel any different til tomorrow, after I woke up.

Most of the gods had congratulated us on the new 'improvement' or 'upgrade' but Aphrodite had just stood there, looking at me, and acting like she knew something I didn't. "Hey, seaweed brain," I asked as we reached the edge of the temple and sat down, enjoying the slight breeze. "Did you notice that Aphrodite was giving us odd looks?"

He contemplated that for a moment, and rubbed his probably aching head. "Yeah. Creeped me out too." I sighed. Stupid seaweed brain... He was probably too tired to care what was up with the love goddess or not, and I had to say that I'd agree.

"Hey, Pinecone face," He spoke up. "Where are we supposed to sleep right now?" Hmmm... Good question. I had to admit that I had no idea.

"Well," said a voice behind us. "I think that you'll end up staying at your camp until a house for you two can be constructed near the minor gods." I turned around and saw Aphrodite standing there, with a smug look on her face.

It dissapeared when another voice said, "Aphrodite, will you stop bothering my son and his girlfriend?" I looked up with a blush creeping up my cheeks and saw Poseidon standing beside Aphrodite, with a small grin on his face.

Percy held his head in his hands, while I tried to calm my blushing down. _Thalia Grace does not blush! You here me! Stop this minute! _The two gods just continued to stare until Percy groaned out, "What?"

"Well," Aphrodite said with a growing grin. "Almost everybody saw what happened to you two! It was so cute! Although I think that Zeus was going to try to murder your son, Poseidon. Besides that, though, it was perfect."

I internally groaned and gnashed my teeth in anger at the thought of gods, and my father, watching me... DO THAT! I can't believe them! That was a _private _moment!

"What the Hades!" I growled out. "Why are you gods so annoying and not willing to understand personal space?"

Aphrodite and Poseidon turned to me with their eyes glowing full of anger. "Just because you are Zeus' daughter," Poseidon spat. "Doesn't mean that I will tolerate you insulting me!" At this, Percy stepped in front of me with his arms crossed and a look of defiance on his face.

"Father!" He warned Poseidon and turned around to me. "It's about time I returned the favor," He whispered in my ear. And with that he turned back around to face his dad. "You may be my dad, but she is my..."

His sentence faded off and Aphrodite spoke up, her eyes softening a tiny bit. "Your what?" She asked curiosly, trying to figure out what we were now. I glanced at Posiedon and noticed that he looked _pissed!_

"My-my..." Percy swallowed. "Girlfriend!"

Poseidon looked shocked at this and Aphrodite looked pleased. Percy reached back and clutched my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Well son," Poseidon spoke. "If that is what you want..." He dissapeared in a flash of golden light, and we didn't have to look away, considering that we were now gods.

Aphrodite turned to us and spoke with an air of excitement. "Well, now that that has been settled, I have something to tell the happy couple!" I looked at her, scared at what she was going to say.

"Hmmmm... how to put this gently?" she asked herself. "Ok...Thalia you're pregnant!"

** Alright, this was an epilogue and the next chapter will be an excerpt from my other story that will involve their daughter. Review please.**


	16. Excerpt

** This is an excerpt from my other story! Read it to fully understand this! Jackie is the daughter of Percy and Thalia! She was born after Thalia was made a god so she is more powerful than the average demigod. Chad is my OC and a son of chaos. The gods think Chad is too powerful to let live. So this is them judging him. Now, you can read on.**

Me and Jackie were jerked forward as she shouted out her sentence and I started to notice the bronze colored chains wrapped sround my wrists. They felt kind of light, but when I tugged on them, they held strong.

When we were pulled into the light, I noticed that the hole we had just come out of dissapeared into thin air, and that the people in the in the room did not look very friendly.

At the head of the horse shoe shape was a man dressed in a pinstripe suit and he had an angry scowl on his face. His hair was black tinged with grey and his lightning blue eyes contained a loathing that I couldn't fathom. Next to him, was a girl that looked in her early twenties. She looked like a model replica of Jackie except for the piercings and the purple strand of hair. The girl's eyes were a startling blue, just like the man's next to her. Her eyes held a raw fury that I had seen on Jackie a few times. Next to her was a man dressed in bermuda shorts and a Hawian shirt with black hair and seagreen eyes. He looked angry and was shooting glares at the man in the pinstripe suit. Standing to his left was a boy who looked about twenty or so. He had green eyes like the man's next to him, and his shaggy black hair touched his shoulders. He had a remorseful look on his face that conveyed sadness and anger.

My observations were stopped short by loud noises and flashes of light. The light was so intense, I closed my eyes and looked away. When I looked back, there were people occupying the previosly empty seats. I looked at them, and counted 14 super huge people. I turned to Jackie for support, but she was to busy shooting the majority of the people glares, and that's when it struck me... _THESE ARE THE GODS!_

The man with blue eyes and suit roared at the conversing gods, "Be quiet! Now, we have matters to discuss concerning Jackelyn Jackson and this boy." He pointed his finger at me accusingly. "I-"

I cut him off, "My name is Chad! You should at least know the name of the son of Chaos, Zeus."

He looked at me disbeilivingly and angrily. A round of gasps were heard around the room, including from the person next to me. "You would dare have the audacity to interrupt the king of the gods?" Zeus roared.

I ignored him and looked over at Jackie instead. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and fear. Her normally spiky hair had fallen out of place, and her mouth was agape.

"I can not believe you just did that," she whispered silently to me.

I turned back to the gods as Zeus roared out once more. "So you admit to these crimes, son of Chaos?" I nodded my head, and the king of the gods stood up to his full height. "THEN YOU SHALL DIE!"

A lightning bolt zapped into his hand; a big, 20 ft. long arc of deadly electricity. It cackled like it was looking forward to killing us, and its light almost blinded me. It started dying down however, when a girl next to Zeus grabbed it and squeezed it so hard it just vanished. Her black hair was shaking with fury and her eyes barely concealed a loathing that was unimaginable. "Father," she spat. "Would you really be so stupid as to kill mine and Percy's daughter, and this boy, simply because you are scared of them! You already forbid us to see her because of the circumstances of her birth, and the fact that she might contain a great power! But now you are going to kill her?"

The man a few seats away, with black hair and seagreen eyes, stood up and shouted at the man next to him, "Dad, are you really going to let this happen? That's your granddaughter!"

The old man stood up, and a giant trident trident appeared in his hand. "Zeus," He said, with anger seeping in his voice. "This has gone on long enough! Let our grandchild and this boy go!"

My thoughts suddenly struck me... Jackie's the grandaughter of Zeus and Poseidon! What the-

Zeus' bolt appeared in his hand again. "Poseidon, you would dare threaten me-" He was cut off by a woman a few seats over standing up. Her eyes were a cold, calculating grey, and her hair was a soft black color and braided down her back.

"Father," she said looking at Zeus. "The obviously best way to do this is to put it to a vote..." Zeus nodded along with his daughter's idea.

"Well, then, who votes for not guilty?" Five or six hands went up. Poseidon, both of Jackie's parents, a woman who I could instantly recognize as Aphrodite, a guy who had blond hair and eyes like the sun, and a man with a leg brace.

"And Guilty?" About 8 hands went up, including a man who looked drunk, a woman with caramel colored hair and silver eyes, Zeus, a woman I thought of as Hera, a woman who was playing with a string of wheat, a man with blazing red eyes and a dagger, the woman who called for the vote, and a man with winged sandles.

"Then it is settled," Zeus roared. "THEY WILL DIE!"

** Alright, this is the last chapter. There will be a sequel which I will post as soon as i can. Sorry for the long wait. **


End file.
